Bloody Beginnings
by Lord Nullify
Summary: Darker, Smarter Naruto. OC. NaruxHina. Good Sasuke. Obviously Sakura bashing. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Beginnings

 **Okay guys this is my first official story that I'm actually attempting to put some effort into. All critiques and even flames are encouraged. They heat the furnace that is my writing. So, without further ado, let's get started.**

"People talking"

'People thinking'

 **"Kyuubi talking"**

 **'Kyuubi thinking'**

 **Current story recommendation: Avatar of Discord by OmegaKyuubiCrusader**

Chapter 1

Ever since he could remember, people had always hated him. ' _How could so many people hold such intense hatred for a 5-year old?'_ You might ask yourself. Well Naruto Uzumaki wasn't exactly your average child. He had an intelligence in him. He knew that the villagers saw him as a demon, though the reason for them thinking this eluded him, and he was finding it harder and harder to care anymore. It was with these deep, intelligent, defiant blue eyes that he glared at his current aggressor. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly for some, it was the head mistress of the orphanage where our hero currently resided.

"I heard you've been refusing to do your chores again." She sneered down at him, the contempt easily visible on her face. Naruto bared his teeth.

"You call cleaning up and waiting after everyone who works here chores?" he growled, "You really are a deluded bitch." Now you may think that this language is a bit extreme considering the situation, but what most would forget to take into account is the sheer amount of brutal beatings this poor boy had to endure. That type of thing tended to harden a person against life's delicacies. No sooner had the words left his mouth, however, then he was kicked to the floor. Before he could get up a foot was planted into his gut. With the wind forced out of his lungs Naruto couldn't do much in the way of fighting back. The woman smirked sadistically as she pressed harder and harder.

"You think you're going to be allowed to talk to me like that demon?" she snarled as she increased the pressure. An audible _crack_ rang out and Naruto screamed in pain. He glared up at her with tears running down his face. She bended over closer to his now frightened face.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born." She reared back her fist ready to unleash a beating. She lunged forward and Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain. But it never came, instead, he was met with a sudden grunt and the pressure on his gut falling away. He looked up and saw a boy about his age standing over him in a position that denoted him having just thrown a punch. A few steps away stood a very angry looking head mistress with a red mark on her cheek. She obviously hadn't taken any noteworthy damage but come on give him a break, he's only 5 after all.

"You little brats." She spat venomously as she stepped forward. The boy took a protective stance with his arms spread wide.

"I'm not going let you bully Naruto anymore!" He shouted. Hearing the boy protect him in such a way for some reason gave Naruto strength. Struggling a little bit, he got up to stand beside his defender. Looking at their little alliance the woman, if she could even be called that, once again let a smile settle on her face ( **AN: If it even could be called that. OOOOOOOoooohhh** ** _badum tsss_** ).

"You're both going to pay." She smiled in a sickly fashion. To both the boys it looked as if her eyes glowed for a second, and not having the skill yet to dispel genjutsu, Naruto passed out. Our nameless kid looked at him in worried confusion. He immediately figured out it was a mistake to turn his attention away from the enemy as he felt something strike him in the back of his neck and darkness consumed him.

….. ….. …..

Naruto woke up to absolute darkness and 2 things quickly became very apparent to him. 1. He had one hell of a migraine, and 2. He was completely immobilized by some sort of bind. As his eyes slowly adjusted to his environment he figured out that he was on a hospital bed secured by ninja wire. His bed was in the middle of a warehouse type building. The setting which would have normally made him laugh at the sheer cliché if it had been a movie. But this wasn't a movie, this was real life and Naruto could feel the terror seizing him.

He had the feeling that even if he wasn't tied up he wouldn't be able to move. He couldn't see very much of his surroundings because his head was also secured by binds. Before he could further reflect on his horrible fucking situation a loud clank could be hear ringing throughout the warehouse, and he was temporarily blinded as fluorescent lights right above him turned on. After he had gotten used to the sudden flash of light he began to notice more details in his surroundings, namely the fact that he could see someone else tied up on an identical bed in his right peripheral's. He could hear the steady _clack-clack_ of someone headed their way in what sounded like high heels.

Naruto could feel that chilling terror from before beginning to grasp his core. He was no idiot, despite what he let people think, but no matter how hard he thought about it he couldn't see a way out of this. If he had been secured with rope he might've been able to chew is way through, but since it was ninja wire he would've had nothing but a shredded mouth for his troubles. Meanwhile, the footsteps were almost upon him. Emerging menacingly from the shadows was none other than the head mistress, with her usual fugly smirk in place.

"How does it feel knowing that this is your end demon?" She hissed as she approached him. When she reached the end of the table she touched a few buttons and his bed began to tilt until it was almost vertical, she walked over and did the same to the others bed but the bed also turned towards him. She returned to stand in front of him her, smug expression speaking of just how truly screwed he was. She grasped both sides of the bed and turned him so he could see the other person… It was the boy that had protected him. His head was hanging limply against the wire.

She snapped her fingers and his eyes flew open. He looked around in confusion but he seemed to understand where he was very quickly as his eyes settled on the head mistress with clear hatred in his eyes. He betrayed no sign of fear if he was feeling it and this unnerved the woman. After all, if a demon was showing fear, then what did that make this boy? Naruto looked closely at the boy and even he thought that he looked strange. Long, dirty silver hair framed a pale face and intense purple eyes. The strength in them actually revitalizing Naruto himself as began to glare at her. This was the very foundation of his nindo, his ninja way (AN: I had to). Seeing these children stare at her without even an ounce of fear drew the ire of the terrible woman. But that sadistic smile was back soon enough.

' _I'm going to enjoy breaking these boys down'_ She swished a sheet off a previously ignored table to reveal the all too expected extremely sharp objects and a menacing looking black jar. She looked between the boys as if making some sort of decision and nodded her head. She picked up a knife and walked over to the other kid.

"I can't wait to hear you scream" She said as she drew the blade up his cheek leaving a thin red line in its wake. He winced but otherwise continued to stare at her defiantly. She brought the knife back down and cut his shirt in half leaving him bare-chested. She reached over and picked up the jar.

"Do you know what's in here boy?" She asked. Though he remained silent she continued on "In here is a colony of a particularly nasty insect known as the bullet ant. I heard about it when I dated an Aburame boy. Each bite of this extremely aggressive insect hurts more than a kunai strike. And here's the real kicker, its poison is non-lethal, so I can torture you as long as I want and you'll be awake and screaming for all of it."

Now I could go into all the nitty gritty details about what happened to them but I don't want to sicken those with a more… delicate sensibility. But as it stands we find ourselves in the forest of death. But if you're able to tear your eyes away from the terrifying creatures that called this place home you would notice something some kin to two bloody lumps on the ground. Naruto, the lesser of his wounds gone and the greater beginning to stop bleeding, dragged himself over to the boy. He was just barely conscious. His breathing ragged, and his skin was covered in oozing red welts and burns.

"I never got a chance to thank you for standing up for me," Naruto whispered. The pain tore through his emaciated frame making it hard to even manage speaking. "You even got tortured for me, and I don't even know your name." Tears were running down his face now. He lay his head down on the ground read to give up and pass out when he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

"Yasei." Naruto looked up once again seeing those unrelentingly piercing eyes. "My name is Yasei… and we will survive." Naruto smiled as he wiped his face. He gave an equally strong look back to the boy and nodded. This is where they lay. Eventually succumbing to sleep. But this is not where the story ends, oh no… This is only the beginning.

 **… … …**

AN: Well I hope you guys like the first chapter of bloody beginnings and I hope you look forward to many more. See you around J


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my book. In this chapter there is a rather large time skip but worry not, we will come back to that time at a later date.**

"People talking"

'People thinking'

" **Kyuubi talking"**

' **Kyuubi thinking'**

 **Current story recommendation: Avatar of Discord by OmegaKyuubiCrusader**

Chapter 2

Ah the academy, every little kid's path to the dream of being a hero for their village… at least that's what they'd like you to think. The simple fact is that the curriculum was so paltry there that unless a ninja were an absolute prodigy they stood little to no chance surviving any real mission. Typically, these prodigies were from bloodlines or had clans to home instruct them in the ninja arts. Iruka had a big class and it wasn't even the only one. It didn't take his sensor abilities to know that well over half of them were civilians who either couldn't tap into chakra, or just didn't have any to begin with.

These were the children that would die. After his once-over, he looked a little closer and upon second inspection saw a few students that showed some promise. All of the clan children obviously, including the last Uchiha, Sasuke. Then there was a little pink-haired girl who was studiously reading a book, she might stand a chance. Then last and maybe least there were two boys sitting in the back row. One being the village's number one knuckleheaded ninja Naruto, and another boy that was usually seen pulling pranks with him. Iruka believed his name was Yasei. But these two were also notorious for being able to avoid Jonin level ninja after one of their many stunts.

Naruto appeared to be sticking pencils in Sasuke's gravity defying hair while the other boy looked on with mild amusement. Iruka stepped in front of his desk and cleared his throat rather loudly. All the children with any level of ninja skill went rapt with attention. Naruto even stopped with his pencil prank. But as it stood a little over three-fourths of the class were still gossiping with each other. Tic-Marks began to appear on Iruka's head as he prepared his special _big-head no jutsu._

"HEY, PAY ATTENTION!" A whole bunch of children were now looking at him with horrified expressions, and snickering could be heard in a few places through-out the classroom. Sighing as his jutsu released.

"Hello," He continued, "My name is Iruka but you can call me Iruka-Sensei."

"Hello Iruka-Sensei." All the children piped in at once. Iruka smiled.

"Good, now for starters does anyone here know the jutsu that we aim to be able to perform by the end of this class?" Immediately the little pink-haired girl raised her hand, but (more surprisingly) So did Naruto and the other boy. Sasuke glared back at them for daring to outshine him on the first day of class. Iruka nodded at the girl.

"Umm, we'll be learning the clone jutsu, substitution jutsu, and henge jutsu?" She listed them off as Iruka nodded approvingly.

"Alright now that that's out of the way let's get on with it," Iruka continued, "Today we'll be starting with the history of the great nations." A loud groan could be heard for miles around the school on this day. As soon as Iruka was finished with his mind-numbing lecture (of which I shall not go into detail for lack of the want to lose readers) he let the kids run free outside for lunch. It mostly contained the kids who had any chance of becoming ninja mingling awkwardly in the courtyard while the civilian children ran home for a hot meal and a mother's love. Naruto and Yasei were sitting in the shade of a tree with a charming little swing hanging from its branches eating their lunch. Naruto leaned against the tree with his hands behind his head after inhaling his cup of instant ramen.

"Yo Yasei, you feel that?" He turned to his stoic friend who merely nodded. For the past few weeks leading up to the first day of academy they had been feeling a now familiar presence come and watch them for a while. This was usually while they were training so it really didn't bother them just letting them train themselves to stay aware while they were busy with something else. Naruto lazily turned his head to a bush near the tree.

"Hey you can come out now, we know you're there." The bush rustled in a surprised way. You might now be asking yourself how exactly a bush can express emotion, the answer is guys come on its just a story set in a fictional universe let the bush do itself. Anyways back to the story. The bush's leaves parted to reveal a small girl with princess cut black hair and a frumpy jacket. Her eyes were wide with surprise letting both boys see that her eyes lacked pupils and were a very light lavender in color. Naruto gestured to their spot.

"Do you want to join us?" She started a little bit looking between the spot and the bento box and her hand. It was only once Yasei jerked his head to tell her to come over that she stiffly sat down with a bright blush evident on her face. Naruto resumed leaning against the tree as he watched the sunlight filter through the rustling leaves. It over all made for a very relaxing scene. That is. Until a certain duck-butt headed ninja stomped over to them.

"Did you do this?" he seethed. Naruto, not even putting the effort into turning his head, looked out of the corner of his eyes at him.

"I have no idea what you're referring too." He replied coyly.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Everyone looked at him as he shook his head. Three pencils that preciously weren't visible flew out of his hair landing on the ground around him. Hinata almost choked on some water she was drinking. Naruto and Yasei smirked a bit.

"What about it?" Naruto asked mock-innocently. The Uchiha's head looked like his head might pop.

"EVERYTIME I TURN MY HEAD A NEW ONE POPS OUT!" As he said this one comedically slid out of his hair and bounced off his shoulder. Both Yasei and Hinata were now shaking in silent laughter while Naruto was still sprawled casually.

"Oh that would probably be me storing chakra in them to make them stick to your hair." Came his, now typical, nonchalant response. Sasuke's eye twitched as he had a mild aneurysm.

"Ho- How many did you put in my hair?"

"Something like 300"

"HOW" He dropped to his hands and knees as two more pencils plopped onto the ground. Unable to contain themselves any longer Hinata and Yasei busted out laughing. Naruto sighed and released his chakra as an impossible amount of pencils, and even a stapler, clattered to the ground forming a small pile under Sasuke's head. He patted the ground next to himself.

"Why don't you sit with us teme?" The duck-butt looked up suspiciously before moving over to sit with the group. Now they didn't know it yet. But even as this group joked and even drew shy Hinata into the conversation, they would all grow together to shape the future of everyone around them. There are a few more members that will be in this legendary group but I shall introduce them some other time 

… … … … … … … … …

 **Guys I am so sorry about the wait I've went through a lot of stuff including losing my job. But they'll come out more quickly from now on I promise. As always follow and fav if you like it. Any and all criticism accepted.**


End file.
